Tokyo Light
by Rikuhikaru
Summary: Raven Stark is new to Tokyo, but not to 'Tagging' and Skating. Bustin' in on some of the GG's commotion, they spot this newcomer and wonder who exactly he is. Meanwhile, does Raven already have a stalker??
1. Default Chapter

[Raven] Got Jet Set Radio Future fer X box (along with the X box) about a few days ago, and I fell in love with da game! Any who...go ahead and r+r. Jet Set Radio Future (and jet grind radio) not owned by me...but, Raven Stark ish my character  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tokyo Light  
  
Chapter One - Raven Stark  
  
"It never changes, does it?"   
  
The voice was answered by the caw of a rather large crow.  
  
"Everywhere, it's like this..."  
  
The sirens of police cars could be heard in the distant, not far from 99th street.  
  
A silver haired teen looked down at all the commotion, from the cops, to the taggers of the GG team.  
  
A crow of a jet black hue sat upon the boy's shoulder.  
  
The light of a helicopter shone down on him, revealing his features.   
  
It was now noticeable that his silver hair was tipped a black color to match what he normaly wore.  
  
This boy was clad in black, baggy geans, the bottoms having been ripped up from skating.  
  
His sleeveless jacket had the same black color to it, but only on the back and the hood, the rest a blood red color, revealing several tattoos on his arms.  
  
The teen-ager up to no good was known by few, but having only moved to Tokyo, that wasn't too bad.  
  
Raven glanced up at the helicopter above him, and once un-noticeable green symbols on his skates began to glow.  
  
The police forces in the helicopter re-positioned their guns and aimed at the boy. The crow upon his shoulder cawed once more and flew off without hesitation.  
  
Removing a spray can from one of his many large pockets, he shook it slightly.   
  
The police fired, only to his the now vacant roof top.  
  
Left Confused and slightly shocked, the two men glanced around hurridly, only to stumble back as a spray of paint hit them rather violently.  
  
A smirk came upon his face as he heard the startled shouts from the now out of control helicopter.  
  
::Tagging does have its fun moments at time...:: He thought to himself as he jumped down from the top of the helicopter, only to land on the railing below, knocking the lanterns from their cords.  
  
Coming to the end of the rail, he landed on the ground, pedestrians screaming as they jumped out of the way.   
  
Spotting the other 'tagger' a confused Beat skidded to a stop, only to have Yoyo run into the back of him.  
  
"Hey, What' the hold up for!" Gum said annoyingly, stopping as Yoyo struggled to his feet.  
  
"Anyone ever seen that dude before?" Beat asked, pointing him out in the crowd of people.  
  
"Nope.." Corn answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Who Cares? We Should Get Going.." Roboy's mechanical voice echoed.  
  
"Yer Right, let's get goin' dun want them cops followin' us to the garage.." Gum answered and turned.  
  
Shrugging, Beat, Yoyo, and Corn followed after Roboy and Gum.  
  
"This is becoming annoying, head home now.." Raven said, the crow from before fluttered its wings and took off.  
  
Without bothering to take out the cops, like he normally would, he sped up, sharply turning down a road.  
  
Continuing on, he skated back twards a rather unknown area to others, or so he thought.  
  
Slowing down a bit, as he approaching his own 'Garage', he narrowed his eyes upon noticing the 'tag' which clearly was not his.  
  
He glanced around rather angrily, as the crow landed on the roof of them small building.  
  
Tightening his grasp on the spray can, he approached it, and sprayed over top it, replacing it with a black tag of his own.  
  
"..damn them.." He then paused as he undid the lock on the door "Whoever they are..." He muttered to himself and pushed his way inside, followed by the large bird.  
  
Throwing his spray can aside, he flopped down on the red sofa, torn in several places. Far off in the corner, was a small 'bowl', yet large enough to practice some tricks in.   
  
Messily thrown around the room were also rails and pipes, with a few quater pipes.  
  
The crow landed on the arm of the sofa nearest to Raven and watched the boy, cocking its head to the side.  
  
Before Raven could do anything else, a knock was heard on his door.  
  
Blinking, Raven rose to his feet, usure of who it was or what they wanted, having never had any visitors before besides the unwanted bum...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] there ya go...r+r plz, and I'll put Yoyo and the rest of the GG's (if I can remember them all) in here...along with another new character.... 


	2. Kuoi Tsuki Kage

[Raven] dun have much ta say...I don't own JSRF or JGR.. Raven Stark © me...r+r  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two - Kuroi Tsuki Kage  
  
Raven placed a gloved hand on the door knob, hesitating. He soon opened the door, only to see a Rudie not much younger than himself. Her hair was a dark hue, silver and blue streaks decorating it.   
  
"Hey! Why'd you mark over my tag!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.  
  
"I Live here! I have a right to tag my own place!" Raven yelled back at her.  
  
"You live here?" A puzzled look came upon her face as she eyed the building.  
  
"Ye-" Raven was pushed aside as she made her way in, glancing around the room.  
  
"Oh, so you're that new tagger everyone's talking about!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Right, now get the hell out 'girl'" He clentched his teeth and skated his way around twards her back, pushing her twards the exit.  
  
She turned sharply on her roller boots (boots with wheels...) and glared at him.  
  
"My name is not Girl! It's Kuroi Tsuki Kage, but you can call me Ame Hana!" She said rather quickly, leaving Raven confused.  
  
"..a-alright Kuroi Ame Kage Hana...get out!" He shouted once more.  
  
A frown appeared on her face upon noticing he didn't get her name right. "Fine! I'll Leave!" She said in frustration, heading back outside, only to slam the door.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with.." He sighed and sat down on the sofa once more, slowly undoing his skates and pulling them off.  
  
Raven fell back on the old sofa, and he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
A knock on his door awakened him, and he drowzily eyed the clock hanging on the wall. "..It's Five in the morning go away!" He shouted as loud as he could, which came out more as mumble. Hearing the knock once more, the silver and black haired teen rolled off the couch, landing awkwardly on his feet somehow.   
  
Scratching his now goggle-less head, he cracked the door open, catching sight of the firmilar rudie.  
  
Without saying anything, he shut the door and leaned forward, leaning his head against the now closed entrance.  
  
"Lemme in! It's Time you got up anyway!!" She yelled impatiently.  
  
"Come back...never." He murmered, dozing off, only to be reawoken by a slam on the door.  
  
The crow that had been perched on a rail cawed as it watched the commotion between the two taggers, cocking its head to the side like it normally always did.  
  
"Come on! I dun even know yer name!" She cried out.  
  
"It's Raven...now please leave.." He begged, peering out through a crack in the wooden door.  
  
It was still dark out, and he couldn't get a good glimpse of this Kuroi Tsuki Kage, not like he wanted to anyways.   
  
A Shadow covered the crack, and Raven relized she had dissapeared, only to see the purple and silver eyes of the girl looking in the same crack.  
  
"There ya are!" She shouted happily, causing Raven to stagger back, slightly dazed.  
  
Giving in, he made his way over to the sofa and gathered his black skates, pulling them on and straping them up. Getting to his feet, Raven skated to the door and, after unlocking it, opened it up...slowly  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked, narrowing his eyes "Havn't you bugged me enough?"  
  
"Nope! I was wondering if you'd like ta make a team...but we'll need ta find a third person before we do!"  
  
"..." Raven became silent for a moment before answering "I don't do 'teams'...I'd rather tag alone..."  
  
"Are You always alone? I mean, I've never seen anyone over here, nor do you hang with anyone else.."  
  
"How would you kn-! You've been watching me!?"  
  
"Ever since I first saw you in Tokyo...fer about...three days now!" She smiled energeticly at him  
  
"So, you stalked me, annoyed me, and now you want me to make a team? Besides, I have Roan" Upon saying this, the crow expanded his wings and rose into the air, landing on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"A crow?" Raising a brow, Ame Hana eyed the bird "Um, that doesn't count...It's a err bird! You need friends!"  
  
Unexpectedly, he was yanked out of his 'house' into the ally way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo!" Beat jumped from a nearby rail, landing not far from the other GGs. "Hear anything about that new Rudie?"   
  
"Beat...stop worryin' 'bout it...he's no threat ta you or the GGs..." Gum commented, leaning back in the chair she had seated herself in.  
  
"Saw him hangin' around some girl, not sure who thought...she seemed as strange as he did.." Yoyo spoke, leaning up against a nearby light pole as he glanced around the 'garage'  
  
Corn then took his chance to speak up "Gum's right on one thing, but I'm not too sure if he's a threat or not.." He murmered, crossing his arms, "We should be worrying more about Rokkaku and his gang. Remember, he's got control of the police force."  
  
"And we have 'em other 'gangs' to think 'bout" Gum said, swinging her legs boredly, -unknowingly- kicking Beat in the process with a heavy skate.  
  
"Aye! Watch it!" Beat shouted, skating back away from her.   
  
"Sorry....my bad" She just rolled her eyes and looked back between the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Weeeelll!? You never answered me about the team thing...I dun think.." Kuroi Tsuki Kage skated along side Raven Stark, eyeing him.   
  
"I already said, I don't join teams or gangs or any of that." He answered rather sharply.   
  
"Geeze, I was just asking.." Ame Hana crossed her arms and frowned, rather pissed off at the moment.  
  
"It's not like the world revolves around you..." She murmered, unhearable to any others but herself.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] second chapter! Yay! Kuroi Tsuki Kage © my bestest friend *glomps Angel Wolf* (n_n; her username on here... r+r) 


	3. Lock Me Up

wow...finally. Hope my writing has improved...and I promise to be more detail-ish and everything. Uh, I don't own JSRF or JGR so don't sue me =3 and I hope you injoy(dig my spelling xD) the 3rd chapter of Tokyo Light ^^  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three - Lock Me Up  
  
"..so, what? Kuroi Ame Kage Hana....Tsuki?" The light haired boy asked, glancing over to the rudie known to him as Kuroi Ame Kage Hana. He would never get her name right anyways...  
  
With an aggitated frown, Kuroi Tsuki Kage came to a sudden halt, arms crossed and a glare directed straight at Raven.  
  
"...God, what the hell is wrong with you-?" The boy rudely asked, also skidding to a stop as he glanced back at her.  
  
"It's Kuroi Tsuki Kage....or just Ame Hana. Got it?" She blurted out, removing her gaze from the boy, not daring to look at him now. Left utterly confused about her sudden anger, Raven fell silent, mouth slightly agape, as he stood in a slouched position, knees bents slightly.   
  
"...I-Is something....wrong?" Raven murmered, feeling suddenly curious about this Rudie.  
  
"..no...I guess not" Ame Hana uttered and soon eyed him, expecting a rude remark from him, which surprizingly, never came. Watching the confused and silent boy, she gave him a half-hearted grin to reassure him that nothing was wrong...at the moment.  
  
"Um - alright then....what did you want me for anyways?" Raven asked shortly after, remembering how Kuroi Tsuki Kage had so rudely yanked him from his own 'house'.  
  
"Oh...that-" Ame Hana paused for a moment or two, a passing breeze softly tossing her hair of black, silver, and blue hues, "Oh yea!!! I was just bored...!" She beamed at him, leaning forward a bit twards the boy that stood no more than several feet from her.   
  
With a blank look creeping 'pon Raven Stark's face, he quickly put his mind on things other than ''Kuroi Ame Kage Hana', only to hear the increasing sound of sirens....a sound he was too firmilar with....  
  
"-Two Juviniles have been spotted around 99th Street. I repeat, Two Juviniles have been spotted around 99th Street-"  
  
The call was made by a rather 'chuby' Cop. A dougnut hog most likely. Clentching his teeth, Raven quickly shifted his gaze from Ame Hana to the fat cop that was adorned in the white suit, and 'wobbling' twards the two.  
  
"Up for some fun...Raven?" Ame Hana giggled childishly and took off past Raven, gaining speed quickly, and with not much else to do, the male Rudie took off after her.  
  
Sunlight poured out over 99th Street, the large dragon-like statue that was 'planted' in the center of the area gleamed. The festive night lights that hung from wires along the streets and the statue ceased to glow. The water was steady and cool - shaded by the dragon that was naught but a mere landmark. All Peace that once remained was shattered as a commotion started up on one of the streets.   
  
"Raven - watch it!" Cried out a overly-worried Ame Hana. The thing was, that the Rokkaku Police Force was tired of playing around with these adeolesence, and decided to send almost everyone out after the two Rudies.   
  
Jumping away swiftly, a cop that had so recently lept at him from behind, face-planted into the asphalt.   
  
"There's too many of them!" Raven called back to the younger girl, grinding one of the many rails to gain some much-needed speed and get away from the cops after him.   
  
"Gah - Get away!" Kuroi Tsuki Kage shrieked and threw a spray can at an approaching cop, laying him flat as the can nailed him between the eyes.  
  
Now Desprately trying to stop Raven, the fat cop, that was, shockingly, still mobil, chucked his nightstick at Raven - hitting his target. Falling to the hard ground with a THUD, several Rokkaku police jumped upon him - unknowingly to them, Raven had been knocked unconcious by the thrown object.   
  
"Har-har got 'em" The cop gloated.   
  
"Raven!!" Ame Hana screamed, but knew she could do nothing. No cops were around her - too preocupied with the fact that they had, for once, caught one of these ''Rudies''.   
  
Several moments passed, and Raven came about, his hands cuffed behind him, and his head painfully sore. Too dizzy to relize what had happened or what was going on, he was shoved into the back seat of one of the police cars, the door being forcefully shut.  
  
Gathering up all her courage, Ame Hana stormed up to the fat cop that now seemed to be 'incharge' of everything. With her gaze directed downwards, and hands held up twards him, she whimpered   
  
"Arrest me too...!" She pleaded, eyeing him, a sad look edging 'pon her features.  
  
"Aye - you ain't dun nuttin' but scream whenever we came near yer 'boyfriend'" The cop answered, only to soon fully ignore her and begin his search for something to eat as he wobbled off.  
  
"Ah! You fat pig! He Isn't my boyfriend, now arrest me, Damnit!!" She shouted, balling her hands into fists and glaring at the cops that slowly began to leave, her gaze soon resting 'pon the car that carried the half-concious Raven Stark.  
  
After 99th Street cleared up, and everything quieted down, as if nothing had happened, Ame Hana's gaze seemed to linger in the last place the car carrying Raven could be seen. With a sigh of defeat, and having no clue what to do now, Kuroi Tsuki Kage shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. If there was only something she could do -   
  
"Ha! The GGs!" She had soon remembered she and Raven weren't the only Rudies around here. With a semi-confident grin, Ame Hana turned sharply, and skated off twards the GG's Hangout.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
erm, soooo sorry about the shortness, but atleast I added a chapter ^_^' Anywho, please Review...if you even care, but ya dun have too...and erm...I have nothing else to say(type? oO)... 


End file.
